metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Create Your Ultimate Post-Apocalyptic World - Final Round
The Create Your Own Post-Apocalyptic World contest is now in it's final round. We received over 500 total entries, and many of them were creative, funny, or original ideas! It was very hard for us to narrow down the contestants to these final 15 worlds. Some entries were short and succinct, while others were sprawling walls of text! We tried our best to select the strongest entries, whether you wrote full paragraphs or not. Thank you all for participating, they were a blast to read. And now, we're on to the final round. The winner will be selected by YOUR votes! Read through the following 15 entries and pick your favorite. Whoever has the most votes will win the ultimate survival kit. Your entry didn't make the list? Don't fret! You might appear on our''' Honorable Mentions! ' 'Cick here for Official Rules. The user with the most votes on April 30th, will be declared the winner!' RufusZeno’s Apocalypse '''Apocalypse: '''A world-scale Nuclear War. '''City: '''Entire world (notably Washington, D.C.). '''Main Character: '''Dr. Jerecious Severin (former inventor/scientist for US government). '''Weapon: '''His telekinesis (side-effect of nuclear fallout). '''Enemies/Villains: '''Mutants (malformed humans/animals), Bandits (thieving anarchists), and Cyborgs (the overall cause of the war and the new world leaders). '''Struggles: '''Nuclear Fallout/Radiation/Wastelands/Poisoned air/no sunlight (fallout is so thick in the atmosphere that it blocks the sun's rays). The Gordonator’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Gradual pollution and natural disasters. 'City: '''New York. '''Main Character: '''Drake Huskar. '''Weapon: '''Bow and arrow. '''Enemies/Villains: '''Demented humans, wild animals and the occasional mutated organisms/ '''Struggles: '''The fact that everyday is a survival day and there is no obvious way of fixing the situation at all. Should he keep killing to survive for no reason, or die, never to see the future again? kosenteki’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: A sentient computer program-turned-virus taking control over every weapon, seeing humans as enemies and wipes them out. City: Main focus is in Manhattan, New York City, where it all started. Main Character: Kayateya as the techy, Kosenteki as weapon specialist, Chiuraya the medic. Weapon: Data scrambler, Various semi-automatics, pistol. Enemies/Villains: Skarada, the programmer of the killer virus, and bots of her creation. Struggles: 'Poisonous gas dropped by the virus daily, radioactivity, nuclear poisoning Bakkeri’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Time distortion City: Rome Main Character: A police officer and companions Weapon: Flashlight, Police baton, cna aquire other weapons throughout the game and can utilize objects such as bricks as makeshift weapons Enemies/Villains: Napoleon Bonaparte and his soldiers, Dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures, Nazis, Ghengis Khan and his Golden horde, Military drones from the future, various other survivors and bandits Struggles: 'Rips in time that spawn enemies, natural disasters such as tornados and earthquakes, rapidly changing terrain as time distorts the city, falling buildings, diseases, radiation as a time rip opens the blast from the little boy dropped on Hiroshima Ankhai’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: After world-wide nuclear war, much of the human race was put into cryo-sleep in order to ensure its survival. Now, the first humans are waking up in a completely different world. City: Washington, DC. Main Character: Skywatcher 0. Weapon: A railbow, a bow weapon using railgun technology to accelerate its arrows. Enemies/Villains: Nuclear mutated wildlife and autonomous weapons left over from the Great War 600 years ago. Struggles: 'The world, left alone by humans, has fallen apart. Cities have crumbled due to nature's advances. Skyscrapers fall, and mankind's footprint on the world slowly fades away. Riley Heligo’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: An airborne virus what forces people to mutate into bone like creatures and kill humans in order to reconstruct themselves. City: Washington DC Main Character: Royce Jettingham a former con artist who's forced to cooperate with people he'd try and avoid. Weapon: '''Machete '''Enemies/Villains: Raiders, the creatures and people who have lost their sanity and believe the virus to be something created by God. Struggles: 'The risk of being infected by the virus, contaminated water, constant wild fires and unstable ground. Ashefall’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Bursting of the Sun (Supernova) causes all inhabitants of earth on the surface to be incinerated. Those that take shelter underground are affected by gamma radiation and mutated into a race of violence obsessed humans (still retaining most of thier humanity, unable to socialize or work together due to thier highly aggressive nature) City: Washington, USA. starting at NASA HQ. 1990-2012 date (nothing futuristic) Main Character: Jack Collins, a descendant of Michael Collins who has returned from a mission on the dark side of the moon (therefore avoiding the supernova and gamma rays) he returns to a smouldering earth. Weapon: A flamethrower, as most of the ammo is destroyed by the supernova. secondary guns can only be found underground. Enemies/Villains: The altered humans. many are malnourished and extremely thin. most have charred body parts or entire body charred. the ones found deeper in the ground have mole like skin and features, relying on sound and feeling. hypersensitive to light. high agility. Struggles: 'Vision is main difficulty. Ash floats around on surface while there is complete darkness underground. Dying sun has superheated the earth surface so health is slowly lost while standing in the sun. must move from shadow to shadow. Ammo is rare, so constant use of melee items against the highly agile humans are vital. Torches are used for seeing underground. Battery operated or lit branches etc. WhiteAsterisk’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: The Solar Duality - The Earth gains another Sun nearby thus creating a world with two gravity fields! City: New Jersey 2.0 Main Character: Alan Dwight - first test subject to the Phoenix Project which was about creating a fire elemental from the two suns! Weapon: Polarity Gun Alpha and Beta - allows you to move between the two gravity fields created by the two suns. Can rip the enemies into two by allowing them to be pulled in two different directions! Enemies/Villains: The Nocturne Society - They want to harness the power of the two suns to create a living being made of real flames! Struggles: 'Gravity Fluctuation which may rip you to two, Random Solar Flares, Mutants that adapt to the Sun's rays, Chunks of the Moon coming to life! Namjl3’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Near miss asteroid causes mass technology outages, resulting in Anarchy. City: Florence, Colorado Main Character: Merle Hoffman, an honest working man who runs a small toy shop in the middle of town. Weapon: 'A Swiss Army Knife '''Enemies/Villains: '''Escaped Prisoners, Gang members, and turned corrections officers. '''Struggles: '''Lack of utilities, and low food supply BCD’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Jesus returns. City: 'Milan '''Main Character: '''Angelique '''Weapon: '''Improvised Weapons, Bible '''Enemies/Villains: '''Fanatical Christians, Satanists, and other extreme religious groups. Demons and denizens of hell. '''Struggles: '''Evading capture and brainwashing by cultists. Finding food and water. Social Collapse. PsijicThief’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Devolution of Man City: Begins in the mountains of TN, spreads rapidly throughout the nation, eventually moving worldwide. The protagonist is in Vegas on vacation when the outbreak spreads and must get home to find his/her family. Main Character: Jack Smith Weapon: '''Sword '''Enemies/Villains: Ferral Humans, Wild Animals, Surviving Raiders Struggles: 'First world breakdown; There are no modern-day conveniences, power and water utilities are shut down; Certain humans have a gene that makes them immune to the outbreak, but the majority of them are raiders and scavengers now; All travel is on foot or horseback. Chronepsis’ Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Simultaneous volcanic eruptions, causing an ash cloud to produce a similar effect as nuclear winter. Radiation negligible, however vulcanized ash blankets/taints almost everything. City: Sicily Main Character: Vincenzo Alleghreti Weapon: Shephard's Crook Enemies/Villains: Looters and bandit gangs. Occasional Militaristic groups trying to "recruit" any lone survivors Struggles: 'Finding potable water and untainted vegetation, ashen "snow" that makes the air toxic. Hippiedude2077’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: Global EMP and new Super Virus. The Virus is called H6Y2, or the Firebird flu. It is a new case of bird flu that makes anyone infected burn up to 115*F, then burns your organs with hydracloric acid that is released from your stomach. City: Detroit, to Cincinnati. The main character travels down on Interstate 75. Main Character: Mich Donlon Weapon: H&K MSG90 Enemies/Villains: Interstate 75 has been taken over by the gang known as "the Preachers", who are a gang of ex-police officers that have gone rogue. Struggles: 'The Firebird flu, and "Burners". Burners are people who have become infected withthe firebird flu. Also, Mich doesn't have a car, so he has to walk down to Cincinnati to find his daughter who had traveled there on an over-night school field trip. Count_Creeper373’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: '''Mutated Locust Swarms which ravaged the America's, and are rumored to have made it to Europe and Asia '''City: '''Topeka, Kansas '''Main Character: '''David R. Coyle '''Weapon: '''Bowie Knife, Flamethrower '''Enemies/Villains: Locust Swarms, Pre-Swarm Entomologists/ Geneticists Struggles: 'Food shortages, Locust Swarms Bletheringahol’s Apocalypse ' Apocalypse: '''Earths molten core flips over north for south. This causes an Electromagnetic surge that not only destroys any unshielded IC components globally, but the field shift EMP reaches far out into space and kills all operating sattelites... The electrical transmission system melts due to induction from the field rotation, in fact most anything made out of ferrous metal (ie almost all Steel structures, copper, iron, etc)softens weakens and depending on proximity to the new axis of rotation of the field melts... Entire cities full of skyscrapers just begin to collapse. Concrete and other stone and masonry type structures are relatively unaffected... Some countries fare better than others - The US with it's rather low building code standards is heavily hit - most homes are 30-60% destroyed Brick stone concrete and alternative materials/construction like Rammed earth or Compacted sand remain 90% or more inhabitable. '''City: This is a global catastrophe - Any city in America would be a nightmare. Asia with all their new construction (I'm looking at you Shanghai would also be a horror Main Character: 'Ken Myrnax Unesco Operative and Soldier of Fortune - Was a Troubleshooter prior to the "Pulse" and is now on e of the commanders on the ground trying to A) Assess what's remaining in terms of population and industrial capacity B) What if anything any particular area/city/region can contribute C) what they need in that area/city/region '''Weapon: '''After the pulse the magnetic fields of the earth are increaqsed 10,000 fold so the old gunpowder firearms are fairly useless. the new weapons are a combination of field dsiplacement (to break the field open in a line) and accelerator coil (To deliver the payload down that line before it closes. Types of payloads: Incendiary, HE, Frag Flare Impact/concussion Hypervelocity spike (coil accelerated spikes which then accellerate again via an application of the meissner effec't Enemies/Villains: 'Enemies are everywhere from crazed whitch doctorsw in the jungles of central and southern america to the NewAztekka Empire in mexico to the 1000 Emperors in China they are warlords petty dictators and Insane "Big Men" (And a few women for that matter) resistig the Unesco push for re-establishing civilasation '''Struggles: '''Nature has gone WILD mutations and new species appear almost daily.. Shipping is already under threat from a new species of Great Whale the size of Blu Whales but with Carnivorous habits enormous teeth more like dinosaur teeth than other peg like whale teeth (this is important as the few remaining Tall Ships round the world are essential for transportation and communication as are the dirigibles, though with only lift, no propulsion they are evolving into Sky Sailing ships, at the mercy of the wind in the same way a sailing ship is, but still able to make controlled headway Vote What Post-Apocalyptic world is your favorite amongst the final entries? RufusZeno’s Apocalypse The Gordonator’s Apocalypse kosenteki’s Apocalypse Bakkeri’s Apocalypse Ankhai’s Apocalypse Riley Heligo’s Apocalypse Ashefall’s Apocalypse WhiteAsterisk’s Apocalypse Namjl3’s Apocalypse BCD’s Apocalypse PsijicThief’s Apocalypse Chronepsis’ Apocalypse Hippiedude2077’s Apocalypse Count_Creeper373’s Apocalypse Bletheringahol’s Apocalypse Thank you for all your... enlightening... comments. The contest is over, however, and there is nothing left to speak of it seems. Thanks, for participating! ''' C''haos''i''an 08:53, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News